Aveline Vallen/Approval
Friendship Friendship with Aveline can generally be earned by doing what is lawful, but even more important to her is protection of the weak and acts of kindness. However, be aware that she also values family and friendship highly, and will occasionally favor bending the law or skirting what's right in order to support your companions (usually this means Isabela). Act 1 * Act of Mercy: Tell Thrask you would not like to see the situation become a massacre: . Tell Grace you will not kill Thrask, but you won't sell the mages out either . * An Errant Letter: Keeping Thrask's secret: * Blackpowder Promise: If you agree to help Javaris Tintop, your reason being to hunt down outlaws. * The Bone Pit: When Hubert offers you to be his partner, choose "No thanks" or 'I'll do it for the miners/workers' . Saying "No thanks," however, gives you the money as well. * The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find Sandal: . * The Destruction of Lothering: Let Aveline kill her husband Wesley by choosing the option "It's up to you": . (Athenril path) Let Aveline deal with Cavril: . * Enemies Among Us: if you hand Keran to the Templars. Tell Cullen that Keran should keep his status: . * Finders Keepers: Agreeing to help Martin: . Do not tell Martin were the cargo is: . * Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing the option "That wasn't the Maker." (must not investigate) will give you . * Cullen: Choosing "I support the Templars" yields . * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, say either "The demon, you mean" or "They don't keep helping" . * Loose Ends: (Athenril path) Giving the boy the goods: . Telling Athenril the truth: . (Meeran path) Spare Lord Harimman and refuse to complete the job to kill him: . Turn in quest to Meeran and tell him that the job was "Not" done: * Magistrate's Orders Choosing to kill Keldar: . * Tranquility: When leaving Lirene's Fereldan Imports you will be approached by Angry Fereldan, choosing the option "We're on the same side." instead of deferring to Bethany or Carver results in . * The Unbidden Rescue Accepting the quest from Seneschal Bran: . Answering "This is clearly not my affair.": . Answering "You're both stubborn fools.": . * The Way It Should Be: Congratulating her on her promotion, or expressing relief that she won't leave the group: . * Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Circle: . * Wayward Son: Killing the slavers in Darktown: * Wayward Son: accepting the quest from the Templar Thrask (with the star option): Act 2 * In the Chantry, speak with the Grand Cleric Elthina. If the player selects the option: The chantry should help people, then * If you have Fenris in your party and traveling to Bone pit, you will get A Bitter Pill quest. Hunters will demand for Fenris. Selecting Fenris is not a slave * A Bitter Pill Select We go get them * Calling on the Captain: Tell Aveline she loves her job. * Family Matter: Have Varric kill Bartrand: * Night Terrors: Refuse to deal with Torpor: * Offered and Lost: Let Aveline deal with Oswald in the Hanged Man: * Offered and Lost: Tell Ser Varnell he should fight you instead of the Qunari * Offered and Lost: Tell the Viscount not to hide what happened: * Questioning Beliefs: When Aveline mentions that it'd be nice if the city were a little less mercenary-ridden, choose the answer "You'd be bored.": * Repentance: Cut the conversation with Allure short with "Die Fiend" on either of the two conversation wheels: * Raiders on the Cliffs: Inspiring the guards to charge after talking to the lieutenant. This can be repeated ad infinitum (only on unpatched versions of the game). Act 3 * Faith: Tell Sister Nightingale that the situation in Kirkwall is not as bad as it seems. * Favor and Fault: When talking to Aveline and she asks who has complained, choose the bottom answer "Anonymous Lies" * On The Loose: Send Emile back to the Circle after his date. * On The Loose: In the final conversation with Meredith, tell her that the Templars are to blame. Legacy DLC * Stand with Larius instead of Janeka Rivalry Rivalry with Aveline can generally be earned by ignoring people in need or by doing things, especially unlawful things, for profit alone or by paying off other people's greed. Act 1 * Act of Mercy: Deny the quest (You'll still have the quest anyway) . After killing Decimus, telling Grace you'll kill Thrask * An Errant Letter: Blackmailing Thrask: * Bait and Switch: On accepting the quest: * Blackpowder Promise: If you agree to help Javaris Tintop in return for payment. * The Bone Pit: If you request to 'be paid up front' when Hubert offers you a half interest in the mine. * The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to deal with the hunger demon: * The Destruction of Lothering: If you kill Wesley yourself you earn . (Meeran path) Tell Friedrich he's a dead man (agressive/fight option) * Enemies Among Us: Tell Cullen he can't take any chances with Keran: * Finders Keepers: Paying Aden for information on the cargo: * Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing "He works in mysterious ways." (must not investigate): . * Jethann: Insist upon sleeping with him when given the option for * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: "It did work": . * Loose Ends: (Athenril path) Accept the quest from Athenril to investigate what happened to Pryce and the cargo at the Docks: . (Meeran path) Killing Lord Harimann without investigating: * Magistrate's Orders Choosing to help Keldar: . Demanding payment for killing Keldar: * Tranquility: When leaving Lirene's Fereldan Imports you will be approached by Angry Fereldan, choosing the option "back off" results in . * The Unbidden Rescue Refusing the quest from Seneschal Bran: . Answering "Yes, your son went too far." : . Answering "Saemus is right to question.": . * The Way It Should Be: Being rude to her, after she gets promoted: . * Wayward Son: Killing the slaver leader without letting Varric talk to him: * Wayward Son Convincing Feynriel to go to the Dalish: Act 2 * Blackpowder Courtesy: In the Side Alley, after talking to the guard, choose "And we have to play hero": * Calling on the Captain: Telling her to quit her job: * Night Terrors: Accept the sloth demon's offer to bring him Feynriel: * Night Terrors: in the end of the quest refuse to kill Feynriel and then tell the keeper that Feynriel is leaving: * Mirror Image: Give Merrill the arulin'holm: * Offered and Lost: Tell Ser Varnell to kill the Qunari * Prime Suspect: Allow DuPuis to leave: * Questioning Beliefs: When Aveline mentions the complaints she deals with and the subsequent wish for a more stable city, if Hawke chooses the answer "Like they "stabilize" mages?" she'll back-peddle angrily: * Raiders on the Cliffs: Tell Harley you'll fight without her: * Repentance: When speaking to Allure, choose "That's a good point": * Repentance: When speaking to Allure, choose "Don't listen to her": * Raiders on the Cliffs Inspiring the guards meanly to charge after talking to the lieutenant. This can be repeated ad infinitum. Act 3 * Best Served Cold: When talking to Keran after the fight in the warehouse, let him go free. * Favor and Fault: When talking to Aveline and she asks who has complained, choose the top (more accusatory) answer. * Favor and Fault: When confronting Jevan, don't let Aveline speak for herself. Make Hawke confront him. * Finding Nathaniel: Agreeing to help Nathaniel find his friends Category:Guides